


Topping From the Bottom

by VincentValentine



Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-07
Updated: 2010-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentValentine/pseuds/VincentValentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veld is getting frustrated on a boat and does something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Topping From the Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request and I never shy away from writing porn with these two.

Topping From the Bottom

 

Veld didn't mind the houseboat requirements for this mission. They were undercover as reporters because there was some sort of insurgence off the Soli coastline. Veld had always felt an affinity for the water. His adoptive parents lived in a houseboat much like the one he and Vincent were staying in. Before that, he had been found floating in the ocean. From Soli pirates to Wutain fishermen, Veld was a water person.

Vincent, by contrast, was staunchly not. He was elegant and graceful when he walked. When he killed it could be called artistic. Vincent was nothing but power and agility when he was on land. However, they were on a boat and his stance was shaky. It left him feeling defensive.

They had a month on this detail, and Veld would have much preferred his partner to be more "aggressive". The two had been dancing around their mutual attraction for the first week, and Veld was, quite frankly, getting tired of waiting. The usual teasing that he was doing should have gotten him difficulty walking.

"You don't have any fantasies?" The best cure was alcohol and distraction. Veld tossed back another one of the cheap beers that Vincent oddly preferred despite his income.

"I have a lot of those, but you don't like defiling clergy." At least Vincent was drinking. That meant that he was relaxing. But he wasn't making a move.

"Oh for gods' sake. Take your pants off, Valentine."

Vincent stat his beer down with an almost shocked expression. If Veld wasn't so sexually frustrated he would have been proud of himself.

Instead of complying, Vincent snarled; the picture of elegantly indignant. "Excuse me?"

"I'm trying to blow you and you're making it difficult." Veld didn't use it with that kind of language often.

Vincent's smile was on the victorious side. "Is that a fact?"

Veld got up then; he made two strides to the other man's chair before kicking it backwards roughly. Vincent tumbled to the floor, but he rolled up effortlessly. In a springing motion, Vincent lunged and grappled with his partner before he slammed Veld's back into the table.

Instead of fighting back, Veld wrapped his legs around Vincent's middle and bit at his neck. "It is."

The bite earned another snarl and Vincent's mouth firmly on top of Veld's. He bit down on Veld's lower lip while his hands busied themselves with his clothes. Veld's hands gripped the top of the table, and for the time being, at least, he wasn't fighting while Vincent's hands and mouth wandered around his body. "So what do you want?" Vincent asked at his ear.

With a buck, Veld pitched them both to the floor again, though their shirts were open and pants undone. He used his greater weight to pin Vincent's hands above his head while he straddled the other man's chest. Veld couldn't help but smirk. "I love that look on your face."

"What look?" Vincent didn't struggle; instead he glared up at Veld. It was difficult for someone to have authority half naked and flat on their back, somehow Vincent managed.

"Like a defiled prince." Veld bit down on Vincent's chest hard enough to make the other man hiss.

Despite his relatively thin build, Vincent was strong, He managed to sit up and yanked Veld's shirt back off his shoulders. Taking the ends of the item, Vincent knotted it. With Veld's hands secured behind his back, Vincent trailed his nose up Veld's throat. He licked the place on Veld's neck near the jaw, behind the ear. "Maybe you need to be more specific about what you want, Verudo." Vincent's grasp of Wutain was bad, but Veld's birth name seemed to make him happy.

"I want you to stop playing around."

In response, Vincent let a soft 'heh' out of his mouth. His hands began to slide over Veld's chest, his sides, pulling his pants down so they could wander between his legs and over his ass. "I'm enjoying myself."

The sound that came out of Veld's mouth was a cross between a snarl and a purr. He arched his back and closed his eyes as Vincent bit around his collar bone and slid his hand between Veld's legs. Vincent's hand worked softly, much slower and more deliberate than usual. Veld tossed his shoulders again and then Vincent's other hand fisted in his hair and yanked back. Veld tasted like the salt air and sweat from the outside. Vincent chuckled, "I like you this way."

Vincent's thumb worked at Veld's cock and Veld growled. The motions were slow and methodical. Vincent continued to nip at Veld's ears, his chest, and his neck while his hand worked. "You still want to blow me?"

"I want you to fuck me." Veld breathed, getting used to his partner's sudden choice to take his time.

Vincent slid back then and left Veld with his arms behind his back and on his knees. Vincent stood and slowly undid his pants before he walked up to Veld and ran his hand through the man's thick brown hair again. "Prove it."

Two could play the arduously slow game. Veld's tongue flicked out teasingly and he smirked up at Vincent.

Vincent growled at him before he grabbed a fistful of hair again. Though Veld didn't exactly speed up, he obliged by taking the other man into his mouth. He growled back around Vincent, who was cursing under his breath.

Before Vincent came Veld pulled his head back, tossing a second and freeing his hair from the other man's grasp.

There weren't words then, just Veld's smirk and Vincent sinking back down to the floor. He bit Veld's bottom lip again and slid out of his clothes. Veld made an appreciative sound as the shirt and pants were discarded. He preferred Vincent naked. Veld rolled his shoulders, but he was firmly stuck in his own shirt.

Roughly, but not violently, Vincent shoved the other man to the side and pulled at his pants. Loose and airy, they slid off easily. Veld still kicked at Vincent, scoring a blow to his shoulder. In retaliation, Vincent grabbed Veld's ankle and pulled. The lube was in Veld's pocket and after a moment it was located. Before Veld could roll to his stomach or back, Vincent yanked at Veld's ankle again and settled between his legs. He positioned himself just ready to enter and did so slowly.

This position gave a different set of feelings, Vincent's slow, nearly gentle thrust contrasted with the flexibility the position required and his bruising grip on Veld's hips. The slow thrusts were maddening. Veld ended up making a set of desperately pleading sounds from his throat. "Harder."

The motions were still deliriously pleasing and soft. Vincent's voice was husky. "How do you want it?" He thrust hard, with a sudden quick motion that made Veld cry out.

"Knees." It was enough of an explanation. As slowly as he entered, Vincent slid back. He yanked the shirt off of Veld so the other man could roll to his stomach and rise up on his knees. Warmly slick, Vincent's hand wrapped around Veld's cock and his other one grabbed Veld's hip. He entered hard, matching the thrusts with his hand's motions.

Fast, then slow, but harder. Veld's throat began to feel rough. His words became intelligible. He wanted to go off but he waited.

"Come for me." Till Vincent's breathless voice hit his ear. "I want to hear you."

When Veld came it was in Wutain with Vincent's name peppered in. Though he finished, Vincent's hand still worked and Veld's shoulder's shook. Every thrust earned pleased near whimpers. It nearly hurt, was nearly unbearable until Vincent came himself, Nearly silent aside from the scattered curses.

Neither of them seemed eager to move. Vincent's shirt mopped up the mess and the two were laying on the floor of the boat.

"About Leviathan's damned time." Veld muttered.

"So three more weeks alone?"

"About that."

Vincent purred deep in his chest. Finally, they'd reached an agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> I was requested to write porn with these two and I never shy away at the opprotunity!


End file.
